leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Exiton
Answer You could edit it again and only add the summary, and a space or something. But don't woory if you didn't add a summary, the log change will tell us what you changed. Also, thanks for contributing to our more unpopular articles. Sam 3010 01:22, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed, nice work on the Item's history. UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 23:45, February 25, 2011 (UTC) About the Talk Page. It would be easier right now to write a blog. Just copy + paste the same info. We will be working on a way to communicate better as a group soon. Sam 3010 03:42, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Keep doing the Item Patch Histories. I don't have time yet to check it, but you are doing it great, so it is not a priority right now to check them. Awesome Work. Sam 3010 03:00, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Add the Category if you don't think the PAtch Histories are complete. If they are complete and lack formatting, then add the formatting. Sam 3010 12:18, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Item Catgories You create a category like you would a normal page. But with its own namespace, "Category:Armor Reduction". I want these Categories: Armor Penetration, Armor REduction, Magic Penetration, Magic Reduction. You add the categories to the pages after you have created the category page. You add the categories to the category pages like you would add it to a normal page. Sam 3010 23:07, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :Add the "-Items", sorry for not reading it well. And no, I like being asked stuff. It also shows initiative from your part. Sam 3010 02:05, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Item History Formatting Hi. I noticed your item history formatting page and wanted to point you to Formatting Guide that I've already made. --AntiZig (talk, ) 20:53, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :Also, remember you can check past versions of an item page by checking its page history, there you can compare older entries to find out the old recipes of items. Sam 3010 21:50, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I never thought about that but that's a good idea. There are several items where I don't know what the original recipes are. Since i'm going backwards through the patch histories i figured they would eventually turn up but a lot of the "item added" entries i'm seeing don't have this information. Exiton 21:58, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Comments in need of moderation It's been taken care of, thank you for pointing this out = ) ♥NeonSpotlight♥ 21:13, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Aura Hey how are you? I am puzzled whether Shuelia's Rev. should be an aura item or not. I mean the aura is an "item-active" but isn't it still considered an aura? Please let me know whenever! Technology Wizard 23:26, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok I will talk to Sam about the definition of aura. But I can definetely see why you wouldn't see it as an aura item thought. Also about the tags, I am currently talking to NeonSpotlight about what and why we disagreed about them. And now I understand that why people would disagree with my tags since they arn't official. I just wish somebody would make a chat for the wikia similar to LoL. Lastly I was going to ask AntiZig about how you type the names of other editors, similar to the way you typed UberTri's name. How do you make it so the color matches their position in the wikia? Technology Wizard 00:20, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok let me try. Sam3010 is that right? And my name isn't orange.. Technology Wizard 00:38, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm not completely sure on how you do it. Can you type it in quotes for me please. And about my promotion, I saw the log but the profile tab is still white. Is the orange color supposed to be visible to everyone else or me too? Technology Wizard 00:55, March 20, 2011 (UTC) 02:04, March 20, 2011 (UTC) how's that ? Katarina Yeah he should sign his comments but don't worry I knew it was him. I know you wouldn't be rude like that. Technology Wizard 02:10, March 20, 2011 (UTC) My Custom Badge Hi there! Well I had an idea to have Sam 3010 to create a badge for me, but he told me to ask you and UberTri 125. My badge idea is the item version of the Champion edits badge. Like "You have made 100 item edits" "Badge!" Same thing as champions but for items. He wanted me to ask you for your permission since you have already edited soo many items. UberTri 125 already said that it was ok. Technology Wizard, A LoL Wikia Rollback Editor﻿ :Yeah the badge will be available for everyone. I was asking for your permission because Sam 3010 didn't want you to be mad since you would've gotten so many badges since you've edited so many items already. But I'll let him know that the badge is on a green light. Technology Wizard, LoL Wikia Rollback Editor Bloodrazor Hi Exiton! I just wanted to let you know that Bloorazor's passive originally was not unique. Unfortunately I do not remember when they changed it tho- :/ --Zelgadis87 00:17, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Hehe, I'm playing since the open beta, so I remember a lot of things that eventually got changed :D. The change to bloodrazors happened after V0.9.25.24 and before season 1 for sure, but unfortunately I can't be more precise than that :/. If you need help with anything, feel free to ask! --Zelgadis87 00:31, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh wow, you found it! Great job :) --Zelgadis87 01:05, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :: While I am here, I just noticed that on the same patch it states that Death fire grasp was added. In reality, it was readded in that patch after being removed for some months. Originally it dealt a % of the target's current health after every spell cast. They removed it before i started playing, so that would be before V0.9.25.24. I'll stop bothering you now, I'm off to bed! :D --Zelgadis87 01:12, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :::You have to remember that there were only 50~ rioters at that time, we didn't have all the goodies you guys are used to have ;D --Zelgadis87 10:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Item History Scroll Box I'm sorry about the boxes, it's just that they make the history look more... official and uniform when they have the box, it just looks odd when some are in the boxes and some aren't. ♥NeonSpotlight♥ 19:13, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Scroll Boxes Wait even the scroll boxes? And either way, I'll leave it up to you. Sorry. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 03:45, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I was just asking Sam. But if you do give me permission, I want you to be happy and accepting of it. Are you completely sure that I can add the boxes? --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 05:20, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much! I know that I can count on you. Thanks for your support. And about 2 edits at the same time, one will go through while the other will ask you to submit it again. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 05:32, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :I wanted to elaborate on the subject. It doesn't matter who is editing at the same time, the wiki considers who saved (published) first. So, if say user 1 finished editing a page and published, while user 2 was still editing, once user 2 publishes his edits, the wiki will let the user know that the page content has changed since the last time. At that point you need to pay attention because it will give you 2 edit boxes. The first one is the current page info, the bottom one is the format that you published. The wiki will only save the top box when you hit publish again, so you have to merge your changes from bottom box to top box. Hope that's not too hard to understand and explains it a bit better. --AntiZig (talk, ) 15:21, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Unless yer an admin/bureaucrat, then you get "edit priority" 15:23, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok I finished adding scroll boxes to all of the items :) --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 05:53, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Surprise! Hey whenever you can, please go to this link: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/League_of_Legends_Wiki:Request_for_Moderator/Exiton --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 05:12, April 1, 2011 (UTC)